Roxas
“''You make a good other.” ―Roxas '''Roxas' is one of the main characters of the Disney/Square Enix series Kingdom Hearts, and the protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, as well as the first half of Kingdom Hearts II. He is the Nobody of Sora and was Rank XIII within the original Organization XIII, and although Sora's heart was restored after his creation, Roxas continued to endure and exist. He is voiced by Jesse McCartney in English. Background Personality "You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good." —DiZ, to Roxas As he has gained his own heart, Roxas geniunely has his own emotions and personality. Similarly to Sora and Ventus, he is kind, likeable and friendly. He cares about others and is brave. Roxas is generally more mature and will think rationally before moving forward, unlike the happy-go-lucky Sora. However, Roxas also displays a much more aggressive personality compared to Sora when teased or confused, and can be irritable and impatient. He can also be cocky and arrogant at times. A defining trait to Roxas is his desire to have a life of his own and to be acknowledged as a single being. He spends his entire existence wanting to have friends and to spend time with them like a normal teenager, ever since he first sees children in Twilight Town doing so. Though he will still help people in need, he actually would prefer not to have the keyblade, as it prevents him from living the normal life he wants. He intensely dislikes being compared to Sora, because he would rather people see him as his own person. He ultimately opts to merge with Sora regardless of all the afformentioned, proving him to be responsible and selfless. Roxas mellows out considerably after he learns of and accepts his fate as Sora's nobody. When he was first created, he was somewhat "blank", not yet understanding what life and what it means to have one. He was naive and very curious about his surroundings as his new best friend Axel showed him the world. Physical Appearance Though he is Sora's nobody, Roxas primarily resembles Ventus due to Ventus's heart residing within Sora during his creation; he and Ventus are virtually identical. Though he is chronologically only a few years old, Roxas appears to be 15-year-old teenager with striking blue eyes and short, spiky dirty-blonde hair. He is thin and somewhat short, especially compared to his older fellow Organization members. He spends much of his existence in a standard Organization XIII uniform, a black zipped-up hooded coat that reaches his ankles, and simple black shoes. His sleeve fit him somewhat looser than some other members. At his creation, and after his time in the Organization, he wears an off-white, short-sleeved jacket with a red collar lined with black and accented with black checkers. Under it he wears a sleeveless black zip-up jacket, with the zipper resembling the nobody symbol. He wears two-toned jeans, that are charcoal on around the top, but beige beginning halfway through his thigh. On his left had, he has a wristband with a black-and-white checkered pattern and two similar finger coverings, a black one on his index finger and a white one on his middle finger. Powers and Abilities Roxas holds a unique ability to wield two keyblades, because he was created from two hearts with wielding abilities, Sora and Ventus. He dual-wields the Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades -- that respectively represent his link to Kairi and Riku through Sora. It also represents his promise made to Xion, to stop the creation of Kingdom Hearts(Oathkeeper), and his failure to so,(Oblivion). He also has the ability to manipulate light, earning him the "Light" attribute within Organization XIII. All official members of Organization XIII were given a sub-species of nobodies to command; Roxas was given control of Samurai Nobodies.